


Edit: Still Breathing

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Designated Survivor [2]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Still Breathing

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2kCw1hW) || [deviantART ](https://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/art/Still-Breathing-720543757)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
